


I'm happy, Dan

by EmmaLikesTheInternet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, YouTube, fangirl Phil, short fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLikesTheInternet/pseuds/EmmaLikesTheInternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Phan one-shot. Phil is being a fangirl and emotions are running high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm happy, Dan

"Hey. Hey, Dan. Wake up."

Dan Howell woke to see his. boyfriend shaking his shoulder. He groaned, rolling over.

"What's the matter, Phil?"

"Dan. I just finished this book." 

Dan ducked backwards as Phil waved a dusky blue book in his face.

"What happened?"

Phil slumped backwards with a semi sarcastic groan. 

"The whole book happened!"

"Right, right, okay. It's-" Dan broke off to glance at the clock, and he winced "It's some ungodly hour of the morning and we have an interview at seven, and you are having a feels attack. Now is a really inconvenient time to morph into a fangirl, Phil."

Phil made a face. 

"You don't understand."

"Then explain."

Phil shook his head wordlessly, and grabbed Dan's cover, hiding beneath it. Dan sighed, getting to his feet and poking the quivering lump on his bedroom floor with a pale toe.

"Roman!" came a strangled sob from beneath the tangle of bedsheets. Dan still wasn't sure of Phil was being sincere.

"Oh, so now you're cheating on me with fictional boys, eh?"

A dark head poked out. Phil looked up at his boyfriend, sticking out his bottom lip.

"You still don't understand."

Dan sighed, watching as Phil's head retreated back into his makeshift den. He waited a bit longer before launching himself onto Phil, grinning when he heard the muffled cries of suprise. He wriggled under the covers to join Phil, tickling the older man's stomach.

"Stop, Dan! No, please! Have mercy! No!"

Dan grinned ruthlessly.

"I'm not stopping before you tell me what's wrong."

Phil sighed and nestled into Dan's side.

"Well, the book's about suicide. And the two main characters..."

"What is it, Phil?" Dan asked, his tone gentle.

"Well...they reminded me of you and me. I don't even know why; just something about it."

Dan looked at Phil for a few seconds, before wrapping his arms around him.

"Look at me, Phil."

Phil obliged.

"We're here now. We're all okay now. Nothing bad is going to happen at all, and I am never going to leave you. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for a long while longer."

Phil chuckled. It sounded ever-so-slightly forced.

"And no fictional world is going to do anything to us. We have our own world; this is our reality, and I'd say it beats anything. I'd say that this world, we have, together, is pretty damn perfect."

Phil looked at him, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm happy, Dan."

"So am I, Phil. So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment feedback :3


End file.
